Booth gets sick
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth is sick and needs someone to take care of him. I wonder who that could be!
1. Ill

Disclaimer: Not mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Booth was feeling really bad. He had some kind of illness. He was just laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping his head would stop hurting.

Pretty soon, Booth heard the front door open. He was trying to force himself out of bed when Brennan walked through his bedroom door.

"Why are you here Bones?"

"You didn't come to work today. You never do that unless you don't feel well, so I thought that I should come and check on you. I brought you soup."

"Thanks Bones."

"Not a problem. You're my partner. Partners take care of each other. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, I probably could use some Ibuprofen, my head is killing me."

"Logically, it is impossible for your head to kill you. That is unless…"

"Bones, I already have a headache. You don't need to give me one today."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After Booth had eaten soup, Brennan told him that he should get some rest.

Just when Booth was about asleep, Brennan came in and tucked him in. She also kissed his cheek.

Booth remembered thinking when he woke up, "This would be a fun conversation if I brought it up."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Booth woke up and found that Brennan had spent the night on his couch.

He didn't feel better, so she made him breakfast.

"I felt you kiss my cheek last night before I went to sleep."

"You know about that? I thought you were asleep."

"I think you like me Bones."

"Booth, what makes you think that? We are friends. I just care about you."

"You kissed my cheek. None of my other friends ever do that."

"Most of your other friends are men. Why would one of them kiss your cheek?"

Booth nearly cracked up at the image that generated. He decided to drop that topic.

"I know you slept on my couch last night."

"I wanted to stay here incase you needed something."

"Bones, I could have made up the guest room."

"You don't feel well. Why would I let you make up the guest room?"

"Bones, I have a bad cold, okay? It's not like I can't walk."

"Why do you think that you need to make up the guest room for me?"

"Bones, sleeping on the couch gave me back problems. I just don't want your back to hurt."

"I can take care of myself, Booth."

"You could've slept in my room." The second that came out of his mouth he wanted to take it back.

For the first time in four years, Brennan didn't know what to say.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Brennan came into Booth's room and laid down in bed next to him.

She snuggled really close to him.

He put his arms around her and she fell asleep before he did.

Booth couldn't help but laugh. She got mad at him for offering the guest room, but she was fine with his room. Bones was strange sometimes.


	2. Just a Dream

Booth awoke to the feel of freezing cold hands on his bare back. "Bones?" he asks, sleep evident in his voice. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Your hands are freezing cold," he says as he grabs them with his much larger, warmer hands. "Lemme warm 'em for you."

They lay there like that for a while, until Brennan moves to pull the covers up more. He doesn't say anything, just puts his arms around her and forces her close. Pressed against his chest, she's warm.

"Would you call this cuddling Booth?"

"Yeah. It's cuddling."

"We need to do this more. I like it a lot," she says, as she presses her hands against his warm chest.

"You do know usually only couples do this, right?"

"We're a couple."

"I meant like boyfriend and girfriend, or husband and wife."

"Oh," she whispers and slowly moves away. She turns her back to him and pulls the covers tighter around her. She doesn't want Booth to see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bones, come here." She doesn't move. "Bones I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...I didn't mean I wanted you to stop!" He almost yells, which upsets her more. When she doesn't move, he forces her to face him. When he sees her tears, he instantly feels worse, and it's not just his illness, that's all better thanks to her love. This ache is in the heart. "You stop crying right now Bones. You know I'll beat up anyone who makes you cry and I really don't want to beat myself up. Please Bones, stop crying?" He asks and gives her the charm smile. She stops crying and he can see her smile back. He wipes the last of the tears off her face and hugs her. "That's my Bones," he whispers and sneaks a kiss on her forehead, earning him a light swat. She buries her face in his neck. He sits up, cross legged, and she does the same. "Bones, tell me what's wrong I can tell something's bothering you."

"I...I have to go."

He grabs her wrist before she can go anywhere. "It's a weekend, it's raining. You are not leaving until you tell me why you're upset."

"Just thinking too much," she sprang up and bolted for the door, but he caught her.

He wrapped her in his arms. "No Bones. Do not try and run away." She was panicing, he could feel it in the way she squirmed. He released her. "I'm not making you stay if you don't want to be here. I'm not forcing you into anything, because I'm not going to scare you away." He moved so she could leave. "Go if you want."

She didn't move. They sat in silence for five minutes. Finally she asked "Could we watch a scary movie later? That is if you don't mind me staying..."

"I don't mind at all!" He hugged her. "I'm glad to have company. Parker might come over later though..."

"That's great. I love Parker," she said, smiling.

"He loves you too Bones. He always wants to see you."

"Bring him by my apartment! It'd be nice not to be alone..."

"Wait, you get lonely?"

"Yeah...I get lonely a lot..."

"Come see me when you're lonely. I'm always here." He said as they started toward the kitchen. He motioned for her to sit on the countertop. "Have a seat." He said with a smile. "How's pancakes sound?"

"Excellent. I like chocolate chips in mine." She sits and watches him make pancakes, then follows him to the dining room to eat. They talk about everything, from Parker to her most recent book, then Brennan helps him with the dishes.

"Can I use your shower Booth? I really don't want to go home."

"Yeah, come on, I'll get you a towel. Do you need something to wear?"

"I have undergarmets in my car, but I don't have anything else. I figured I could just wear my clothes from yesterday."

"Do you mind sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt?"

"No, not at all."

He ran to his bedroom and gave her his most comfortable pair of black sweatpants, with an old, faded Def Leapord shirt. "I'll run out to your car and grab your other stuff. Go ahead and take your shower."

She got into his claw foot tub and started to clean herself while Booth ran out to her car in his robe, earning a few looks of women. He returned with a plastic sack labeled "Neccesities". He set this bag in front of the bathroom door, then scavenged his movie collection for the scariest he could find. He finally decided they should watch The Hills Have Eyes. In a few minutes, she joined him in the living room, wet hair pulled back into a ponytail, and his clothing nearly falling off of her. "Sorry 'bout that Bones."

"It's fine. It's quite comfortable." She sat down on the couch next to him, leaned into him, and he started the movie. Every part that could possibly be scary, she squeezed him tight and hid her face in his neck. When the movie was over, she stayed snuggled into his side, with her arms wrapped around him in a comfortable embrace.

"Remember the first case we ever worked together?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember how we kissed before I left?"

"Yeah," he smiled fondly at the memory, "I do. Why?"

"Do you ever wonder what might've happened if I wouldn't have left...if we would've started dating?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Do you ever wish you could find out?"

"Wait, are you asking me out?"

"No," she said, a little too quickly.

"You're lying! I can see it on your face! Tell me the truth Bones," he whispered, putting his finger under her chin to keep eye contact. "Do you want to date me Bones?"

"No...well yes...yes and no."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be hurt...I've been hurt so much and I'm sick of it...I can't take it another time."

"You think I'd hurt you?"

"I know you would Booth," tears started rolling down her face.

"How?" he asked, wiping the tears away.

"Everyone...everyone hurts me. No guy could ever love me for who I am..."

"I do..." he muttered so quietly she wasn't sure she heard it.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"I do...I love you for who you are." He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him. She loved the warmth his body provided for her, and she felt herself relax into him. He made her feel so tiny...so safe.

"I don't believe you," she whispered against his chest. She inhaled the scent of him. Whatever body wash he used, she liked it. It smelled manly, tough...but there was a sweetness to it, something about it that made you want more. Nothing could describe Booth better than this scent.

"Well it's true. Will you trust me with something?"

"Yes. I can trust you with anything."

"Follow me." He led her to the spare bedroom in this house. She'd stayed here before. He plopped down in the chair, and patted his knee. "Sit."

She sat, even though her brain told her she shouldn't. Her heart told her she should. She sighed softly as she relaxed against his chest. "Ohhh, Booth."

"Hmm?"

"I'm so comfortable right now..."

"Then don't go," he moaned as he stretched to kiss her neck.

She awoke with a start and a gasp. She was pleased to be in Booth's arms, but sad it was a dream.


	3. Cold

"Booth," she whispered, shaking his shoulder a little. "Booth," she whispered louder and shook him more. He didn't budge, but heard her in his sleep.

"Oh hey Bones," he whispered back, sleep evident in his voice. She couldn't help but notice how his eyes sparkled and that sleepy smile he gave her. "How are you this fine morning bab-...Bones, I mean?"

"Well, and you?"

"Good. Any dreams?"

"No," she lied. He pretended not to notice.

She reached out and stroked his cheek. "I like your stubble. For some reason it really adds to your sex appeal."

He chuckled once. "Thanks Bones." He was gripping his hands together to keep himself from reaching out and touching her.

"Can I ask you something Booth?"

"Sure."

"I wanna try something. Follow me."

She led him to his spare bedroom. "Sit," she comanded. When he sat, she collapsed against him.

"BONES!" he barely caught her. "Is something wrong?" He was panicing.

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Wha-"

"Shut up. Shut up and kiss me." She forced her lips onto his, and he quickly started kissing her back. He felt her her straddle him, and he felt her hips press against his. "Now!" She demanded in his ear.

He woke with a start to Brennan shaking him. "Jesus!"

"Well good morning to you too sunshine."

"I was having a REALLY good dream! And you interupted it!"

"I'm sorry. How am I supposed to know when you're dreaming?"

"Haven't you ever heard of letting someone sleep?" She got up and started to leave, but he stopped her. "I am not done with you!"

"Well I'm done with you."

"Dammit Bones! STOP!" He threw his arms around her, then pinned her against the wall. She squirmed and protested loudly. "I SAID STOP!" He yelled at her.

"Let me go!" She struggled against him.

"No. Stop struggling." She made a point of squirming more, and he threw her on the bed and pinned her down there. His nose was touching her nose, they were face to face. She couldn't squirm now. "Gunna stop?"

He could see the fear in her eyes. He felt bad. "Yes," she sighed, fear very evident in her voice. He rolled over, off of her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. Let's go eat some breakfast."

"Okay." He thought he saw her smile slightly.

As they were walking to the kitchen, he put his arm around her and squeezed her tightly. "Sorry Bones. Didn't mean to get so mad."

"S'alright."

"You sound really tired."

"I didn't sleep well."

"Why not?"

"I was worried."

"About what?"

"You, as stupid as it sounds. I'm worried about you."

"I assure you," he paused to pull a barstool up to the island for her to sit on, "I am a TOUGH guy. I'll live."

He made them breakfast, and after they'd eaten, forced her back into his bed. He pushed her hair out of her face and tucked the blankets in around her. "Sleep," he commanded. "Holler if you need anything."

Before he could get out of the room, he heard a tentative, "Booth?"

"Hmm? Whatcha need?"

"I'm cold."

"Well, I don't have any extra blankets, buuuut...perhaps a hug would make you warm?"

"Yeah, I think it would. Maybe you should share body heat with me, just to get the covers warmer. My dad used to do that when I was little."

He pulled back the covers and snuggled up next to her. "Better?"

"Definately, although the shirt is annoying."

"Want it off me?"

"Sure."

He quickly ridded himself of his shirt, and she put her head on his chest, on his wifebeater. "Want the wifebeater off too?"

"Yes."

_Here's your chance, you idiot Show off for her. Show her your abs.._ Something in Booth's mind said. He pulled off his wifebeater, and let out a moan when he felt her face against his chest. "You warm?"

"Yes. Don't leave."

"You never have to worry about that."


	4. Sleep

She slept soundly, pressed to him like that. He didn't sleep, just stared at her. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she was. Especially like this, hair a wild mess, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear, with no makeup. She snored softly, and her breath tickled him. He was almost afriad to breath, for fear of waking her up. He never wanted her to stop sleeping; it was the only time he could watch her like this and not get smacked. It'd been about two hours, and there was no way he was complaining. She could sleep on him all the time if she wanted to, he was only a phone call away.

She was awake. She had been for nearly fifteen minutes. Just having her arm around him like this, it was the best feeling she'd ever experienced. It easily topped collage, which she had loved. It topped seeing her dad for the first time in nearly 15 years. It topped having sex with any other man she'd been with, and kissing Sully. There was only one thing she could think of that had been better, and that was kissing him. She wanted to right now. She wanted him to love her with all his heart. It was killing her, she wanted to ask how he felt so badly. She needed to know. She just needed to...how was it Booth always put it? Rip it off like an aid or something along those lines. "How do you feel?" she whispered.

"Huh?"

"About me."

"You're awesome to have around...a really great friend."

"And that's all you feel toward me? Please don't lie...if you want more I want to know."

"Bones, you want me to tell the whole truth?"

"Yes. I want the whole truth."

"I'd marry you right now if you wanted to marry me. I'd quit my job to go live in Antarctica if you asked me to. I could just as easily never see anyone ever again, as long as I had you. Bones...you're all I want...you're all I've ever wanted. If you don't feel the same way, that's completely fine, I'll get it...but I'm so glad you know now." His heart was racing. The few seconds of silence nearly gave him a heart attack. She could probably hear his heart racing.

She pressed her cold hand against his chest. "Your heartbeat is accelerating. You might want to try and calm down."

"I just told the most beautiful girl on the planet I'm in love with her...I think my heart has the right to go crazy. Bones, you gotta tell me how you feel about me. Are we just friends?"

"I want to be more..."

"I do too Bones."

"I'm afraid though..."

"Don't be. Never, ever be afraid of me. I'm your protector. I'm not going to hurt you." He reached down and put his hand over hers, to warm it faster. He wrapped his other arm around her to make sure she didn't get away.

"I like this Booth."

"This is only the beginning."

"What?"

"I've got a lot more for you." She looked up, and her ice blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones. This, she realized, was a moment she'd never forget. He lowered his face until it was inches from hers. "May I?"

She didn't speak, for fear that her voice would crack, but she gave a slight nod, and his lips met hers. She could easily classify it as the best kiss she'd ever experienced. He pulled away, but lingered on her lips for a while.

"God Bones, it's so hard to keep my lips off of you now," he moaned as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder.

"Booth, stop it."

"Why?" he managed between kisses.

"I can't focus on anything when you're doing this."

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't stop then." He kissed back up to her ear and took the lobe into his mouth.

She gasped. She wanted to be in control of herself...but she just couldn't be. Not when he was doing this. She started breathing heavier and moaned "Don't stop," in his ear.

He paused to whiper in her ear, "Do you like that Bones?"

"Yes!" she yelped as he started again.

"Does it make you want me so much you can barely stand it?

"Yessss," she said, holding out her 's'.

"Good," he stopped sucking on her ear lobe, "now you know what it's like."

"What?"

"That's how you've made me feel for years, wanting you so bad, but I couldn't have you...now you know what it's like, and I'm going to enjoy every single minute of it."

"You're mean."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, "Better?"


	5. Christmas

A few months passed with them being perfectly happy.

"Booth! Damn it! I TOLD you not to get me anything for Christmas!"

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because you don't need to get me anything."

"Bones I wanted to."

"So you don't even listen to me?" she shrieked.

"Bones, just come here," he reached down for a kiss.

"No! I'm leaving," she walked out the door.

She ran to her car and drove to Angela and Hodgins's house. She knew Angela would help work things out. In a few minutes, she was in a spare bedroom with Angela, talking about what happened.

When she'd finished the story, Angela replied, "Sweetie, you realize he does that because he loves you, right?"

"He loves me so he ignores what I say?"

"He ignores what you say because he needs to show you how much he loves you. What did he get you?"

"I don't know, I ran away before I even saw."

"Bren, you get back over there right now and make nice with him. I don't want to see my best friend's heart broke."

On the other side of town, he stared down at what he'd baught her. So beautiful...she'd love it. The main thing that is...there were lots of other smaller gifts she'd just adore. He also looked at the many she'd gotten him. Whatever was in them, he was sure he'd love it.

He started crying. "Way to go Seeley, you lost her," he said to himself, then he heard a knock on the door. He looked through the peep hole to see Bones. He quickly dried his eyes and opened the door.

"I'm just here for my stuff," she stated, before he could even ask.

He sighed, "Can you just tell me how to make this right? I really, really don't want to lose you."

"You lost me."

"Stop running away from your problems! Can you not take it that someone cares about you?"

"No, I can't take it when someone says they care, then they leave. You'll leave too."

"How would you know? You won't even try me."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She moved to hug him.

"No, you don't want me anymore, remember?"

"Booth," she whined. He was ignoring her, she could tell. "Booth! I...I do want you I just..."

"Just what Bones? You're afraid of me? Well I've got news for you, I'll never hurt you!"

"You just did you jackass!" She turned to walk away, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled her back against him.

"Don't go sweetheart...please don't go..." he let a few tears escape from his eyes and into her hair. He could feel the movements in her stomach and knew she was crying by the way her muscles flexed. He turned her around and let her cry on his shoulder. "Don't go baby..."

"I won't...I promise I won't..."

"Wanna kiss it out?" he asked, full charm smile fixated on her.

She laughed through her tears, "Yes."

He kissed her passionately, and everything was instantly better to Brennan. When they finally parted, she had a huge smile on her face. "Better?"

"Yes, loads."

"What can I do to make it even better?"

"Hang some mistletoe, give me a bear hug right now."

He immediately gave her a bear hug. She didn't want him to ever let go. "You know, it is Christmas Eve...maybe we should open a present each."

"Yeah we really should." She rushed to the Christmas tree to pick out the best one to give him tonight. He already knew which one he was giving her, the one in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. He'd even wrapped it, she'd be so proud. She finally chose one and sat down next to him on the couch. He pulled the present out of his suit pocket, and she gasped. She knew what this was before she even opened it.


End file.
